


I've Known

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Sam think about Dean and Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Known

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't have to be long to get the point across, set before the end of season 8.

I know.

And in a way, I feel like I've always known. He was more to Dean than just a friend, another hunter, an  _angel._ He was everything that Dean was missing, everything that I couldn't provide for him.

Dean was happy.

He'd never say it out loud, but I can tell. Whenever he's around, Dean lights up, he talks more, he  _smiles._ Honestly, I thought it was an act. Dean's been through so much, he's seen so much, that it's hard to believe he could let himself go like that. I had Amelia, sure, but Dean and I – we aren't the same person. He needs Cas. I have hope, and Cas gives hope.

He's happy now. Times are still rough, but he sees Cas and – it's brilliant. I wonder if I ever looked at Jess that way? Or if Dad ever looked at Mom like that? I can see it in his eyes, that's the stare, the smile of a man in love.

Sure, we've got the trials, and sure – maybe there's other stuff going on. But none of that matters, I don't see any reason to dampen Dean's spirits. I'll be alright.

And hell, if I'm not, he's still got Castiel.

 


End file.
